White
by arisanightray
Summary: [Sequel from Star] Gilbert datang menjemput Ivan sesuai janjinya. Empat puluh tahun setelah terakhir mereka bertemu, Gilbert dan Ivan akhirnya menikah sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan dunia.


**Hai hai, Arisa kembali lagi! Sepertinya saya susah** _ **move on**_ **dari kisah Ivan dan Gilbert jadi tanpa sadar saya membuat kisah mereka kembali. Saya harap anda menikmati cerita terakhir dari RussPruss di Exchange AU ini**

 **Cerita ini saya buat untuk pembaca dan** _ **reviewer**_ **cerita** _ **Exchange.**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: 1)** _ **boy x boy**_ **; 2)** _ **typo**_ **; 3)** _ **major character death**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I own nothing**_

 _ **White**_

Ivan membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, tak lama Ivan mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Ivan. Sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Ivan menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Hyung Soo menaruh secangkir kopi di meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Ivan.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Foma?" Ivan kemudian bangun dan mengambil cangkir kopi tersebut.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi, Tuan. Saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian Anda. Saya harap Anda dapat segera mandi dan sarapan karena pukul delapan kita sudah harus berada di Gereja."

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi, jam setengah delapan kita sarapan bersama lalu kita berangkat, mengerti?" Ivan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum Ivan menutup pintu kamar mandi, Ivan dapat mendengar suara Hyung Soo mengatakan "Iya, Tuan."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Ivan mandi. Ivan hanya membasuh badan dan wajahnya lalu menyikat giginya. Ivan lalu menyukur jenggotnya yang sudah beruban agar terlihat rapi. Ivan lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan Hyung Soo. Selesai berpakaian, Ivan melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ivan terlihat tampan dengan jas dan celana hitamnya. Ivan menyisir rambutnya lalu menghela nafas. "Jangan menangis, Ivan. Kau kuat."

Tak lama, Ivan mendengar suara ketukan pintu "Sebentar, Foma. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Aku bukan Foma, Papa." Ivan menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Ivan dapat melihat seorang perempuan berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku Maria."

"Kau sudah bangun, rupanya." Ivan memeluk Maria dan mencium keningnya. "Selamat pagi, Sayang."

"Pagi, Papa. Foma sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan. Ayo kita sarapan." Maria menarik tangan Ivan lalu menggenggam tangannya. Ivan dan Maria berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Ivan tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya Maria hari ini. Rambut pirang Maria digerai begitu saja, dan Maria memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam. Mata Maria yang berwarna merah terlihat begitu cantik di mata Ivan, sama seperti mata Gilbert. Mungkin karena matanya itulah Ivan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Maria. Maria yang dulunya masih bayi dipelukan Ivan kini sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang menuntun Ivan kemanapun Ivan pergi. Maria tidak pernah merasa malu saat ia menggenggam tangan Ivan atau bermanja pada Ivan di hadapan umum walaupun usia Maria sudah tiga puluh lima sekarang. Setelah kehadiran Maria, pandangan orang terhadap Ivan berubah. Meski masih banyak yang takut kepada Ivan, namun mereka sadar Ivan bukanlah orang jahat.

Orang yang paling senang dengan kehadiran Maria adalah Ivana. Ivana sangat sayang kepada Maria seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ivan bersyukur meski ia kehilangan adik perempuannya, namun sepertinya Tuhan memberi ganti dengan menghadirkan dua malaikat pelindungnya bernama Ivana dan Maria.

Saat Maria membuka pintu ruang makan, Ivan dapat melihat orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan menoleh ke arahnya. Orang-orang tersebut adalah Ivana, Ludwig, dan Hyung Soo. "Selamat pagi." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Pagi." Ivan membalas sapaan mereka lalu duduk di kursi makannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Paman Ivan?" tanya Ivana yang duduk di sebelah kanan Ivan. Ivan tersenyum melihat keponakannya tak kalah cantik dengan anak angkatnya. Ivana memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam, rambut pendeknya di sisir dengan rapi dan Ivana memakai topi kecil di kepalana dengan renda berwana hitam sehingga renda tersebut menutupi mata Ivana, namun Ivan dapat meihat mata Ivana terlihat cantik seperti mata Natalya.

"Tidurku nyenyak, Ivana. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan."

"Tentu saja ia khawatir. Kau belum tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut kemarin. Jangan bikin kami khawatir." seru Ludwig yang duduk di hadapan Ivan. Meski sudah berumur tujuh puluh tujuh tahun, Ludwig masih tegas kepada Ivan. Satu hal yang menurut Ivan merupakan sisi baik dari Ludwig. Sama seperti Ivan, Ludwig sudah beruban dan mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kau juga khawatir kepadaku hingga bermalam disini, Ludwig."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Ivana, bukan kau. Terima kasih."

"Paman Ludwig semalam tidak tidur karena ia menjagamu loh, Papa." seru Maria.

"Iya, aku... Maria!" wajah Ludwig seketika memerah karena malu. Reaksi Ludwig mengundang tawa orang-orang di ruang makan. Ivan tersenyum karena ia merasa hatinya terasa hangat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hangatnya jika sarapan bersama keluarga.

Ivan turun dari mobil saat Hyung Soo membukakan pintu mobilnya. Maria langsung mengambil tangan kiri Ivan dan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki Gereja sambil bergandengan tangan. Ivana dan Ludwig berjalan di belakang Ivan dan Maria. Gereja masih sepi, dapat dilihat dari kursi yang sudah ditata rapi, belum ada satu orang pun yang duduk di bangku tersebut. Maria melepaskan genggamannya saat Ivan berjalan menghampiri peti mati yang terletak di depan altar. Peti tersebut dibuka sehingga Ivan dapat melihat kakaknya sedang tertidur di dalam peti. Ivan tersenyum saat melihat Sofia memakai gaun pengantinnya dalam peti.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali kau memakai gaun ini. Lihat, kau mempunyai keriput sekarang, rambutmu juga tidak sepanjang dulu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah berbinarmu karena kau menutupnya sekarang, namun kau masih terlihat cantik, Kak." tanpa terasa Ivan meneteskan air matanya.

Maria yang melihat ayahnya menangis kemudian menghampiri Ivan lalu menuntun Ivan untuk duduk di kursi barisan paling depan. Hyung Soo menyerahkan sapu tangannya kepada Ivan lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Ivan. "Tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyung Soo terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa senang karena kakak terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya."

"Tentu saja, gaun itu dipilih oleh Nyonya Natalya."

"Kau benar, aku hampir lupa akan hal itu." Ivan tersenyum saat Hyung Soo menyebut nama Natalya.

"Papa, bagaimana denganku? apa aku akan cantik jika memakai gaun pengantin?" tanya Maria yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah kanan Ivan.

"Memakai gaun pengantin atau tidak, kau tetap cantik, Maria." ucap Ivan sambil mengelus rambut Maria. Maria hanya tersenyum saat Ivan mengelus rambutnya karena sudah lama sekali Ivan tidak mengelus rambutnya.

"Para tamu sudah datang." Ivan mendengar suara Ludwig dari belakang. "Kau duduk saja disini bersama Hyung Soo dan Maria. Biar aku dan Ivana yang menyambut mereka."

"Terima kasih, Ludwig."

Hari sudah semakin siang dan para tamu terus bertambah. Beberapa tamu menghampiri Ivan untuk memberi belasungkawa kepadanya, namun Ivan hanya tersenyum karena semakin lama Ivan merasa semakin lelah.

"Foma, aku sudah lelah."

"Apa Tuan ingin beristirahat di kamar?" tawar Hyung Soo.

"Tidak usah, aku akan tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku jika Pendeta sudah datang."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Oh iya, Foma."

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Aku harap kau bisa jaga kesehatanmu sehingga kau bisa menjaga Ivana dan Maria lebih lama."

Hyung Soo hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan tuannya. Ia terdiam karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya.

"Foma?"

"Baik, Tuan. Saya akan mengingatnya."

Ivan kemudian tersenyum lalu menutup matanya

 _Not sure if you know this_

 _But when we first met_

 _I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

Baru sebentar Ivan menutup matanya, Ivan mendengar suara tawa anak kecil di sekitarnya. Saat Ivan membuka matanya, Ivan melihat ada dua bola mata besar sedang memandanginya. Pemilik kedua bola mata tersebut milik seorang anak perempuan memakai gaun putih dan memakai mahkota bunga. Ivan mengenali anak perempuan itu, tidak, lebih tepatnya Ivan mengenali gaun itu.

"Kakak?"

 _In that very moment_

 _I found the one and_

 _My life had found its missing piece_

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Anak perempuan itu lalu berjalan menuju karpet merah yang terbentang di tengah Gereja. "Hei, Nat! Ivan sudah bangun!"

Ivan masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ivan kemudian melilhat sekelilingnya namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ivan tidak menemukan Hyung Soo, maupun Maria. Ivan juga tidak melihat peti mati kakaknya yang sedari tadi diletakan di depan altar. Ivan melihat ia masih memakai jas dan celana hitamnya, namun Ivan ada yang berbeda. Ivan tidak melihat adanya keriput di tangannya. Ivan meraba wajahnya dan ia tidak merasakan satu kerpiut pun di wajahnya.

Ivan berjalan menghampiri anak kecil tersebut. "Hei, nak." Anak perempuan itu menoleh "Kau siapa?" tanya Ivan.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Aku mengenalimu sebagai kakakku, namun itu tidak mungkin karena kakakku sudah wafat kemarin."

"Vanya! aku ini kakakmu!" Vanya, nama panggilan Ivan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya. "Mungkin aku sudah seharusnya pergi, namun hari ini adalah hari yang penting untukmu dan aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

"Hari penting apa?" saat Ivan hendak menunggu jawaban dari Sofia kecil, Ivan merasa ada yang memasuki Gereja.

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will heaven hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

Ivan melihat Natalya dan Alfred kecil memasuki Gereja dengan membawa karangan bunga. Ivan juga melihat ada dua pria berdiri di belakang Alfred dan Natalya. Pria pertama mengenakan jas hitam dengan setangkai bunga di saku jasnya. Pria pertama mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang namun terikat dengan rapi. Pria kedua mengenakan jas dan celana putih dengan rambut putihnya tersisir dengan rapi. Pria kedua tersebut tersenyum saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Ivan.

Ivan tak sadar di sekelilingnya terdengar suara musik sedang dimainkan.

"Gilbert..."

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

"Ayo, kita ke altar." Ivan tak sadar tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Sofia kecil menuju altar. Mata Ivan masih bertatapan dengan mata Gilbert. Bahkan saat Gilbert berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum malu, Ivan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hai, Ivan." sapa Gilbert.

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh Gilbert? kau... kau terllihat tampan, kelinci kecilku." Tak terasa, Ivan meneteskan air matanya. "Sudah lama kau tidak menemuiku, sudah empat puluh tahun, Gilbert. kenapa kau tak mengunjungiku selama empat puluh tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Ivan.

"Saat Ivana meminta bantuanku untuk menyembuhkanmu, aku memutuskan aku akan datang empat puluh tahun kemudian, saat waktumu di dunia ini sudah habis dan kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Apakah ini artinya aku sudah bisa ke tempatmu?" tanya Ivan.

"Iya, dan tidak." Ivan mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Gilbert. "Kita pergi bersama atau tidak tergantung dari jawabanmu, Ivan."

 _What we have is timeless_

 _My love is endless_

 _And with this scream I_

 _Say to the world_

 _You're my every reason you're all that I believe in_

 _With all my heart I mean every world_

"Kedua mempelai sudah tiba, para hadirin silahkan duduk kembali." Ivan mendengar di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang Pendeta, Ivan juga melihat kursi-kursi yang awalnya kosong kini sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Ivan dapat melihat Sofia dan Natalya kecil duduk di sebelah orang tua Ivan di barisan paling depan. Ivan juga melihat Alfred kecil duduk di antara Francis dan Arthur lalu Antonio duduk di sebelah Francis.

Kini Ivan melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gilbert memakai jas dan kemeja berwarna putih, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat merah jika Gilbert tersenyum malu. "Jangan memandangiku, terus."

"Tidak bisa, kenapa kau sangat tampan dengan jas dan kemeja putihmu? Aku sampai tidak bisa berpaling untuk melihat yang lain."

"Kau tahu aku sudah tampan dari lahir, alasan kenapa kau jatuh cinta kepadaku, bukan?"

Ivan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ivan lalu mengambil kedua tangan Gilbert dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Gilbert. Entah kenapa, Ivan merasa Gilbert juga menggenggam tangan Ivan karena alasan yang sama.

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will heaven hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

"Ivan Braginski, maukah kau menerima Gilbert Beilschmidt sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dan dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

Ivan menelan ludahnya. "Aku bersedia."

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, maukah kau menerima Ivan Braginski sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dan dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"Saya bersedia." Ivan melihat Gilbert menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Ivan ikut tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Mulai sekarang kalian sah sebagai pasangan suami, dan kalian boleh berciuman."

Gilbert melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu mendekatkan badannya ke badan Ivan. Ivan pun mendekatkan wajah Gilbert ke wajahnya dengan tangannya lalu mulai menciumnnya. Ivan menangis karena ciuman ini terasa begitu nyata. Rambut Gilbert terasa sangat lembut dan ciuman Gilbert terasa begitu hangat. Gilbert pun mulai memeluk Ivan.

Ivan mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah di sekitarnya, namun perlahan suara tersebut menghilang. Ivan mengakhiri ciumannya unuk mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya. Ivan sudah tidak melihat Sofia, Natalya, dan Alfred kecil. Meski Ivan masih melihat Sofia, namun ia sedang tertidur di dalam peti mati dengan tenangnya. Kini, Ivan melihat dirinya sendiri sedang tertidur di antara Maria dan Hyung Soo di barisan paling depan.

 _And if our daughter's what our future holds_

 _I hope she has your eyes_

 _Finds love like you and I did_

"Bahkan saat kau sudah tua, kau masih tetap gagah, Ivan." suara Gilbert membuat Ivan menoleh ke arah kanan dan tersenyum saat melihat Gilbert masih berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Foma sangat ketat memerika kesehatanku, dan Ludwig sangat ketat mengatur jadwal olahragaku. Tentu saja aku tetap bugar meski umurku sudah delapan puluh dua."

"Siapa wanita cantik di sampingmu, Ivan?"

"Namanya Maria. Ia anakku, bukan, anak kita. Aku mengadopsinya saat ia masih bayi karena aku jatuh cinta pada matanya. Sangat mirip dengan matamu, Gilbert."

"Kau tidak apa-apa pergi tanpa berpamitan kepadanya?"

 _Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I will let her go_

 _I'll walk her down the aisle_

 _She'll look so beautiful in white_

"Tidak apa-apa. Maria tidak pernah berpisah denganku, jika aku berpamitan aku tahu aku hanya membuatnya sedih. Aku menyesal aku tidak menemaninya berjalan menuju altar di pernikahannya nanti, namun meski aku tidak bisa menemaninya aku berharap ia dapat menemukan cintanya dan dapat menikahinya seperti yang aku dan kau lakukan tadi."

Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ivan lalu menempelkan dahi mereka. "Terima kasih sudah mau bersedia menjadi suamiku, Ivan." Bisik Gilbert.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku, kelinci kecilku." Ivan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Gilbert dan mereka mulai berciuman kembali.

"Ayo kita pergi." Gilbert menarik tangan Ivan lalu bersama-sama mereka berlari keluar dari Gereja, berlari menuju cahaya yang sudah menanti mereka berdua di luar Gereja.

Tamu masih terus berdatangan, dan Ludwig sudah merasa lelah. Ludwig melihat Ivana yang berdiri di hadapannya yang juga terlihat lelah menyambut tamu yang masih berdatangan. "Ivana, ayo kita istirahat." ajak Ludwig kepada Ivana yang dijawab dengan angukan kepala.

Saat memasuki Gereja, Ludwig dapat melihat di barisan paling depan tedapat kerumunan orang, lebih tepatnya orang-orang sedang mengerumuni Ivan. Ludwig juga dapat melihat wajah panik Hyung Soo dan Maria. Ivana segera berlari menuju Ivan, dan Ludwig akan melakukan hal yang sama namun langkah Ludwig terhenti saat Ludwig merasakan ada angin berhembus keluar ke Gereja melewatinya. Ludwig merasa ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

" _West_ , terima kasih sudah mau menemani Ivan di saat ketidak hadiranku di dunia ini. Aku sangat sayang kepadamu karena kau juga sayang kepada orang-orang yang mencintaiku. Aku harap kau dapat menjaga Maria dan menemaninya berjalana menuju altar saat Maria menikah nanti. Aku dan Ivan akan pergi, jadi tolong gantikan peran kami ya. Aku sayang padamu, _West_. Sampai jumpa." Ludwig langsung membalikkan badannya saat mengenali suara orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Bruder_?" air mata Ludwig langsung keluar dan Ludwig langsung terjatuh karena badannya terasa lemas. Dari jauh, Ludwig dapat mendengar Maria berteriak dengan histeris.

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will heaven hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 **Saya persembahkan akhir yang bahagia dari Ivan dan Gilbert untuk kalian yang tersiksa dengan akhir cerita** _ **Exchange.**_

 **Salam, Arisa.**


End file.
